five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Rousakis/Mój Mały Admin Bany to Magia
''1. Zapoznanie z Krainą Banów. W Krainie Banów żyła królewska rodzina, która jest wyróżniona za bycie w czatokarestri najczęściej. '''Quarity', SanJack, Kowalshy, Rainbow Ami, Mangle Spike, Blurellious Sparkle, i Król Kubastach to główni bohaterowie opowiadania. W tej krainie każdy żyje jak chce, lecz mimo to, panują zasady. Blurellious jest prawą ręką władcy, Rainbow Ami, Kowalshy i SanJack to książeta modowie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do innych panujących wraz z władcą, SanJack mieszka ze swoim mężem, Quarity, tuż pod królestwem. Para Kowalshy i Blurellious Sparkle są ze sobą najdłużej od każdych innych kuców. Ale nie tylko 7 bohaterów tutaj żyje, są też nowi podróżni jak i starzy przyjaciele. Niestety są tutaj istoty anonimowe, które dzielą się na kilka grup: Gimbusotrojanie, Hejterżnicy, Zdrajcy, poszukiwacze informacji i mile widzani goście. Każdy z nich może dołączyć do Krainy na zawsze, a przy odrobinie szczęścia dołączyć do królestwa. Wszystko bylo dobrze, ale Gimbustrojanów, Hejterżniców i Zdrajców było zbyt wiele... ''2. Początek walki z wrogami... Mangle: Kubastach! Kubastach! Gimbustrojanie zaczęli nas atakować! *Mangle wyglądała na bardzo zaniepokojoną. Kubastach: Gimbustrojanie? Spokojnie, Rainbow Ami i Kowalshy czuwają. Mangle: Ale władco! Ich jest zbyt wielu! Banów nie starczy na każdego z nich! *Po tych słowach Kubastach był niezbyt pewny siebie, ale Kowalshy zaczął mówić. Kowalshy: Spokojnie Mangle, skoro jestem modem, to mogę wszystko dla naszej krainy Banów. *W tym czasie Quarity robił kolejne przeróbki dla Blurellious'a, ale usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Quarity: Proszę wchodzić! *Nadal slychać pukanie. Quarity: Wchodzić powiedziałem! *Nadal słychać pukanie, więc Quarity otwiera drzwi i spotyka Anonima... Anonim: Witam cie Quarity! jestem nofy i chciałbym poznaci sie na fajw nejts at freddisz. Quarity: Emm... Witaj, chyba. *Anonim pokazuje czerwony napis niespodzianki (link). Anonim: Plz klikni. *Quarity klika i wyskakuje straszak. Quarity: CO TO MA BYĆ?! Anonim: Hehehehehheeeeh. *Quarity ciężko oddycha, a Gimbustrojan ucieka. Quarity: Nie... To zły znak... *Quarity biegnie do zamku i krzyczy do Kubastacha. Quarity: Rozpoczyna się wojna! Gimbustrojan pod moimi drzwiami dał czerwony napis niespodzianki typ: straszak! *Kubastach jest zaniepokojony. Kubastach: To oznacza wojnę! Rewolucja! *Kubastach i główni bohaterowie przemawiają do wszystkich kucyków. Kubastach: Odbywa się początek wojny! Uciekajcie bezbronni, a reszta niech zostanie! *Pqwix mówi. Pqiwx: 69 Wojna Kucowa? Ja zostaję na pewno! *Po naradzie wszyscy się rozeszli, władcy i książęta moderatorzy szli do królestwa, SanJack i Quarity wracają do domu. 3. Gimbustrojanie to zuooo! *''Każdy w Krainie Banów już wiedział o wojnie, pozoztało im tylko czekać. Bohaterowie zbierali bronie, czasem nawet znaleźli bany. Mangle była bardzo niespokojna, cała siódemka bohaterów zebrała się do władcy. Kubastach: ''Jesteśmy tutaj, by walczyć o naszą Wikiarnię! Quarity, Kowalshy i Rainbow Ami, idziecie na przód, niestety Quarity, ty będziesz mógł tylko strzelać pistoletem, ponieważ nie starczylo banów dla każdego. *Trójka szła do przodu, a władca mówił dalej. Kubastach: Blurellious, SanJack i Mangle, wy idziecie przez sekretne wejście i bierzecie legendarnego bana wieczności. *Kolejna trójka szła schodami. Na władcę naskoczył jeden z Gimbustrojanów (zmieścił się w szparze bo im mniejszy wiek, tym jego zwrost jest mniejszy) ale Kubastach oślepił go swoją potęgą. Kubasstach: Kowalshy! Ty i Ami idziecie przez główny korytarz, ja się zakradnę do tych pięciu Hejterżniców. *Quarity już miał zaatakować, ale Hejterżnicy atakowali samych siebie. Quarity: Poszło szybciej niż myślałem. *Kucyk pobiegł i zobaczył przez okno hordę Gimbustrojanów. Quarity: O nie... O mój Boże... *SanJack, Blurellious i Mangle znaleźli broń, ale nie mogli jej obsłużyć, zdenerwowany Blurellious krzyczy. Blurellious: Co jest?! Z banami zawsze, zawsze mi działało... Co to za śmieć?! Sanjack: Spokojnie, to jest ban wieczności. On działa na wszyskich jednocześnie. To nie jest to samo. *Quarity wbiega do nich. Sanjack: Korniszon?! Co tutaj robisz? Quarity: Ich jest miliony! Dobijają się do bramy! *Każdy z z nich stał się bardzo blady. Każdy: A... A... Ale to niemożliwe... 4. Zdrada i napad Tryczka ''*''Jest noc, nagle do AnonBrony wchodzi Blurellious rozwalając drzwi Blurellious: Anon ! AnonBrony: CO ?! Blurellious: <3 *Blurellious sobie idzie, a AnonBrony ma zawał AnonBrony: Ku*wa ! Moje drzwi ! ;-; *W tym momencie szedł sobie TryczekBrony przez całe królestwo, wioski, miasta TryczekBrony: Rainbow Ami, wyjdziesz za mnie ? Rajnbow Ami: Nie. TryczekBrony: Mangle, wyjdziesz za mnie ? Mangle: Spadaj. TryczekBrony: Ejmat, wyjdziesz za mnie ? EjmatBrony: Nie xD. TryczekBrony: Kowalshy, wyjdziesz za... Kowalshy: NIE ! SanJack, wyjdziesz za mnie ? *w tym momencie SanJack trzymała piłę, a Quarity swój pistolet Tryczek: Kurna. ;-; *Tryczek ucieka, ale jest złapany, więc zmienia swoją tożsamość w Policjant z brazylii, ale dostał banastrię na 2 tygodnie. Po nocy tej Gimbustrojanie dobijają się do drzwi królestwa Gimbustrojan: OTFIERAI NAM KÓPASTAH !!!!!!!!!!!! *Quarity zakrada się do nich i udaje jednego z nich Quarity: KÓPASTAH JEST KCIE INCIEJ !!!! HOCICIE ZA MNOM ! *Gimbustrojanie idą z Quarity, a ten ogłusza i zabiera pod kamień Quarity: Powiem że się uchlali *Kubastach zdenerwowany krzyczy do Kowalshy Kubastach: Czemu niczego nie robisz ?! Kowalshy: Blurellious mnie zostawił dla Anon... Nie mam po co żyć. Kubastach: Przestań gadać i rób coś ! Mi nie starczy banów ! *Kowalshy idzie do gimbustrojanów Kowalshy: Teraz jestem z nimi... Gimbustrojan: DZO ?!!?!?!?!?! JEA ! DAJ BANA TEMU KŁARITI ! Kowalshy: Jasne przyjaciele... 5. Zmądrzenie Kowalshy, pierwsze problemy *Kowalshy i Gimbustrojanie udają się do Quarity Gimbystrojan: KCIE TEN TEPIL ?!?!?!?!/1/1/1/1?!1?!11 Spokojnie, pewnie gdzieś się tutaj kręci. *Quarity skacze sobie nad płotem Quarity: O ! Kowalshy ! Złapałeś tych Gimbustrojanów. Gimbustrojan: TAG WŁASIĆWIE TO MY ZŁAPALISIMY ĆEPIE !!!! Quarity: Emm... Kowalshy ? Co tutaj się dzieje ? *Kowalshy strzela, ale nie może trafić w Quarity Banem na zawsze Kowalshy: Wybacz mi... Po prostu muszę Quarity: A-Ale... Wiesz, że masz Magdę, tak ? ;-; *Kowalshy przestał Kowalshy: No tak... NO SAPIJ TEKO FRAJERA !!!!1!! *Kowalshy daje Bana na zawsze Gibustrojanom Kowalshy: Quarity, przepraszam... A teraz prędko do Kubastacha ! *AnonBrony stoi przy Gimbustrojanach Quarity: Anon ! Co się dzieje ?! AnonBrony Quarity, ślepy jesteś ? *Quarity strzela do grupki Gimbustojanów Quarity: Kubastach ! Nic ci nie jest ?! *Kubastach wychodzi. Wszędzie zwłoki Gimbustojanów w zaje*ista krew Kubastach: Nic... A Quarity ma karnego kutasa za ch*jowe pytanie Kowalshy: Quarity, ja też mam ;-; AnonBrony: A ja nie mam, lol *4 bohaterów idzie do bazy Kubastacha Kubastach: jest nas 4... Sami nie znajdziemy elementów Administacji Kubastach: Quarity, ty idź poszukać Ami, SanJack, Magdę Brony i Serka Brony'ego. Kowalshy, ty dostajesz Admina i szukasz Blurelliousa i Mangle. AnonBrony: A ja Kubastach ? Kubastach: Ty AnonBrony... Idź hejcić tych Gimbustrojanów AnonBrony: Tak jest ^^ *Bohaterowie rozdzielają się, a Kubastach siada na tronie Kubastach: Ehh... Ta wojna jest już nudna 6. Kolejne problemy, odejście z czatokarestri *Kowalshy wraca z Mangle do Kubastacha Kowalshy: Gdzie jest Blurellious ? Kubastach: Odszedł z czatokarestri... Kowalshy: Ku*wa. *Quarity idzie z SanJack, Magdą i Serkiem do Kuby Quarity: Przyszliśmy ! Gdzie jest Blure ? Kowalshy: Odszedł. Quarity: Trudno... Przyniosłem dla was złą wiadomość. *Kubastach jest już zdenerwowany Kubastach: Jaką znowu wiadomość..? Quarity: Do czatokarestri wchodzą Pedofilcjusze, dzieci Minecrafta i Gimbustrojanie ! Kunastach: Ku*wa... *Bohaterowie wchodzą do czatokarestri i nagle podchodzi do SanJack Pedofilcjusz Pedofilcjusz: Czeeeeeść... Ile masz lat ? Gdzie mieszkasz ? Jesteś dziewczyną ? Twoi rodzice są w domu ? *SanJack strzela w niego banem miesiąca SanJack: Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Quarity: Emm... Patrzcie tam. *Quarity pokazuje na walkę z "/me", przekleństwa bez cenzury, wyzwiska i inne pierdoły Kubastach: O ku*wa... Musimy dać radę. Quarity, Magda, Serek i Mangle idziecie ich uspokoić. Mam gdzieś, czy zrobicie to siłą. Ja, SanJack i Kowalshy idziemy banować. *Quarity idzie do jednego użytkownika zwanym "MinecraftDamian3466774" Quarity: Przestań gadać o tym Minecraft i dbaj o ortografię, proszę cię. MinecraftDamian3466774: LOL ńe. Mincraft jezt fainy a ty ćoto lepjej śe ńe odcywaj. *Quarity woła Maćka brony MaciekBrony: DZO ? Quarity: Umiesz hejtować. Shejtuj tego MinecraftDamian3466774. MaciekBrony: OG MinacraftDamian3466774: Macik fje co to mincraft?????? MaciekBrony: FJEM MinecraftDamian3466774: to co to jezt???? MaciekBrony: TAGA KUFNIANA GRA TLA DEBILI JAK TY MinecraftDamian3466774: ńe obraszaj mincrafta debilu!!!!!!!!!!! MaciekBrony: BENDEM MinecraftDamian3466774: pszestani!!! MaciekBrony: NJE MinecraftDamian3466774: tak! MaciekBrony: NJE MinecraftDamian3466774: tak!!! MaciekBrony: NJE KURFA *Kowalshy banuje MinecraftDamian3466774 Kowalshy: Ok, dzięki, że zająłeś tego Damiana MaciekBrony: SPOGO *Maciek idzie Quarity: Ku*wa, jaki spam tym "/me" ! *Gimbus robi /me jezt miljarterem Quarity: Ehh... To będzie długa walka. 7. 3 zakończenia ? Nie ma problemu. *Gimbus robi /me jezt miljarterem i kupóje mysilifce kture zabjajom kaszdeko Quarity: No ciebie już całkowicie pojebało... Gimbustrojan: odfal śe mam će f dupje *Kowalshy podchodzi do niego Kowalshy: To nie jedyne co będziesz miał w dupie... Hehehehehe... *Kowalshy gwałci go, bo on gwałci każdego i wszystko Quarity: O...Okej... Ku*wa, Bany się kończą ! *Blurellious wchodzi z buta z okularami i z 696969669696969 banami na zawsze, każdy na niego patrzy Wszyscy: ŁO LUJU ! BLURE ! *Gimbusy skaczą na Sanjack, Blurelliousa, Kowalshy i resztę, oprócz Quarity, który zostal ogłuszony Quarity: Ah... Zakończenie A. To... Już... Koniec zła ! '*'''Quarity się wierci Quarity: Ej, gdzie jesteście ? SanJack (gimbustrojan): tótaj kłariti Kowalshy (gimbustrojan): vłasińe Blurellious (gimbustrojan): no órfa a jag Quairty: Ale mocy Administratora to nie masz Blure i SanJack... Blurellious (gimbustrojan): O hój, sorjentofał śe *Michał Brony wpierdziela się i banuje gimbustrojanów Quarity: O cholera, siema. Gdzie są inni ? Michał Brony: W czatokarestri ! Quarirty: To kurna tam lećmy ! Michał Brony: Ale... To jest 4673 banów stąd... <4673 banów stąd później, bo ta> Ivinidev: o jestescie juz ale zapuzno bo juz po was moja armja minecrafta was dopatnie! Quarity: Aha... Ku*wa, przedszkole będzie za mną biegać... Ivinidev: cicho! foxythepiratepl atakuj! tylko ty jestes w gimnazium FoxyThePiratePL: nie ja nie chce odchodze na zawrze *Quarity Prawilnie kopie Ivinideva Ivinidev: to jezcze nie konec! nie uolnisz nigdy sanjack i innyh pszywonzalem ih do bomby tam na tym szczycie! *Quarity kopie Ivinideva prawilnie drugi raz Quarity: Gdzie ku*wa ?! Ivinidev: no tam na gurze *Michał Brony Lewacko wyrzuca Ivinideva z czatokarestri Michał Brony Ups... Miał być ban. *Prawilnie banuje Ivinideva Quarity: Ej, podsadź mnie tam ! Michał Brony: Nie mogę, muszę prawilnie banować. Quarity: Kur... *Wspina się jakoś, ale rani nogę Quatiry: Ał... idę, dalej... *Nadal idzie, a Gimbustrojan rzuca w niego hejtem Gimbustrojan:Ty hójo nie umjesz pisac lewacka sóko morze mam 9 lat ale ty jestes sókom *Quarity wspiął się w końcu i odcina kabelki od bomby Quarity: Różowy, zielony, sraczkowy... Jaki przeciąć ? *Przecina sraczkowy, ale bomba wybucha 2 razy mocniej, po czym Quarity spada na ziemię cały poraniony Quarity: O cholera... Jednak nie ten... Zabiłem ich... SanJack: Wstawaj, a nie... Quarity: Nie... Czekaj... *Patrzy się na towarzyszy jak na debili Quarity: A-Ale byliście przywiązani do bomby... Kowalshy: Przecież Ivinidev niepotrafi wiązać... Quarity: No ta. To teraz zawieźcie mnie do szpitala, plz. *SanJack to lekarz z GTA, więc Quarity jest szybko uleczony. Quarity: Ej, wszyscy Gimbustrojanie ! Jest druga Wikilandia, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza wiki ! Możecie tam robić co chcecie ! *Bez zastanowienia wszyscy gimbustrojanie uciekli. Wszyscy urządzili zaje*istą imprezę. Quarity rzyga po 6 piwach, Kowalshy nadal tuli się do Magdy Brony, Serek Brony forever alone ciągle podaje jego właścicielce, SanJack wino, Asiekfoxy czyta opowiadania Quarity, Blurellious... Nie mam pojęcia co on ku*wa wyprawia... Kubastach więzi w klatce Ivinideva i ciągle go torturuje kick'ami, Michał pije prawilne wino Quarity z 1969 roku, a inni ribią inne rzeczy. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania